That will be another time?
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: -Debería cazarte.-Me dice una voz ronca.-TE PIDO CORTES-MENTE QUE TE ALEJES. Pero tenían que ser fuerte.Un último beso…doloroso pero necesario recuerdo.Solo el futuro es consciente de las jugadas del destino.Pero las personas crean o no,pueden decidir.


Trato de ponerme al día con deberes, regalos y pedidos. Aquí un, ¿pedido, regalo? SI.

**PETICIÓN****:** _Lena, sólo una insinuación de que hay algo entre ellos, más con explicación. ¿Vale? HIZZ._

Chica me ha costado horrores hacer esta cosa que vas a leer… bueno si es que lo haces. SI, espero que te guste bItCh. Att: **Lena**. :)

**Paring:** ¡Emmett Cullen- Leah Clearwater! (Aplausos, por favor. Ha-ha.)

**Disclaimer:** Lo de Meyer NO es mío, parte de la canción tampoco es mía, solo la TRAMA como tal es MÍA. Vale.

**Warning:** Lenguaje de adulto/ triángulo amoroso. (Durante AMANECER.)

* * *

**That will be another time…?**

_Everytime I fall asleep my dreams are haunted,_

_And everytime I close my eyes I'm not alone,_

_An everytime I cry I'm right back you wanted,_

_I try to drown you out so down goes another one._

_(BY: McFly.)_

1.

Llegaba agotada de mi turno de estar atenta a la llegada de los disque 'más poderosos' chupa sangres. Se supone que aunque no estuviera de ronda me quedara al pendiente de Seth y del gran alfa que tengo por líder (entiéndase el sarcasmo). ¿Quién podría querer estar en la manada de Jacob? Como sea… mi vida es más complicada que tener que lidiar con dos chicos todos los días. En realidad son tres… directamente. Pero para aclararle a mi mente… el primero es mi hermano de sangre, el segundo es algo así como un hermano insoportable de sangre dudosa y el tercero es un… cabrón con parecido a la mole de *Fantastic Four, pero dejar en claro como la versión de Johnny Storm… SIN lugar en mi vida. Maldito. Ya quisiera que mi sub-consciente pensara así. Pendejo de… Cullen. Sigue doliendo (pienso cuando puedo) pero al menos... sigue latiendo. Bastante me ha costado no dejar ver mis pensamientos cuando me convierto en loba.

Como sea… no me importa y pretendo dormir. Me tiro en la cama, cayendo rendida.

.

.

No tan rápido como creo, pero no tanto como desearía... luego de dar una siesta aun con los ojos cerrados siento que alguien me vigila. No soy cobarde es mi primer pensamiento... pero en si… me siento vulnerable. Con algo de miedo… pero no con cobardía abro los ojos. Con que me encuentro:

-Debería cazarte.- Me dice una voz ronca que llega desde solo unos cuatro pies de distancia desde mi.-Debería… jaj… debería, pero no puedo… por el.-Sus ojos llenos de rabia pero también llenos de melancolía… dicen muchas cosas a la vez, pero aun así no quita el odio inmenso que me tiene.

La figura de ella se mueve a la velocidad rápida que un vampiro acostumbra acortando los cuatro pies de distancia que había antes. Yo trago grueso… sigo respirando. Ella da un rugido salvaje de frustración y dolor. Yo me pongo en posición de ataque. Ella hace un amago de sonrisa sarcástica que no lo llega a los ojos y se va cómo supongo que vino… desapareciendo y saliendo por algún lugar de la casa.

2.

Días antes de la lucha…según por un aviso de la chupa-sangre enana vidente, me cambio a mi forma humana en el bosque y me pongo algo de la detestable ropa de los Cullen. La que puedo obtener de momento. Aunque odie pensarlo la madre si es buena… inclusive amable, pero eso ya lo sabía desde antes. Me recuesto en un árbol bajando por su extensión hasta llegar al piso quedándome sentada de manera india… sin ser casi consciente de lo cansada que estoy, cierro los ojos.

El ambiente está tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo ni siquiera el viento sopla… hasta que este hace gala de presencia… pero de una manera muy peculiar, y con este… el olor. Ni si quiera me inmuto en abrir los ojos, aun sabiendo en la desventaja que me encuentro.

-¿Quieres algo Cullen?-Pregunto... sabiendo.

-De ti… nada. Pero me pregunto que fue… lo que paso. Solo tú y él lo saben. En realidad la situación mal entendida la sabemos tú, él y yo. Pero… eso no importa mucho verdad… Leah. Vine aquí para comentar que podrá a ver pasado lo que sea entre tú y el. Hasta la cosa más insignificante y gracias a eso… mi vida quedo marcada. Pero como no soy una hija de puta… jaj…reconozco que la vida de nosotros quedo marcada. Así que te pido cortés-mente que te alejes.-Todo este tiempo Rosalie había dicho esto no con una cara de hipocresía y voz amable, no. Lo había dicho con una cara pétrea fuera de sentimientos y una voz que había pasado por diferentes emociones. Desde la furia hasta la honestidad. Pero no todo es tan fácil. Hump.

-Rosalie…no me ofendo… por si las dudas de las pobres hijas de putas. Sobre lo otro… es aceptable... que entiendas… entendamos que los tres quedamos marcados. Y… sé que no es momento pero... ¿tu vida? Enserio. No pretendo burlarme pero tenía que decirlo. Respecto a lo último no te preocupes. No te prometo un imposible, porque no pienso romper mi palabra. Pero si te digo que con toda mi alma que… me alejare de el.- Probablemente me viera debilitado si no estuviera sentada.

-De acuerdo… eso espero… jaj… todo queda en algún nivel de respeto… hasta…-

Un borrón y la rubia se habían ido. En esta historia no habían resultado las dos típicas chicas heridas. Habían amado tres personas, se habían confundido tres personas, habían cometido errores tres personas y habían salido heridas tres personas. Sin embargo ella que era la última en llegar a ese triángulo… por su propia voluntad… en fin… tenía que irse.

3.

Mis lágrimas salían sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. No podía negar que era entendible su situación y se sentara a llorar como una mujer dolida. Pero como le jodía sentirse vulnerable y por una estúpida situación, si se ve desde un ángulo superficial. Pero la realidad era otra y muy dolorosa. Y al igual que aquellos dos, ella también sufría. Maldita sea su puta suerte que tuvo que conocer al amor. Muy tarde para arrepentirse.

-Leah.-Murmuro una voz varonil contenida.

Demonios. Debió irse a su casa o correr por un rato hasta llega a un estado lejano de Forks… pero no ella decidió quedarse allí. En los bosque donde sin tener que ser una genio sabía que había probabilidad de que se lo encontrara.

-Lárgate… Cullen.-No sabía que decir, ni si quiera quería pensar, porque había aprendido que eso nunca ayudaba.

Este dudo con la respuesta de ella. Claramente se sentía preocupado pero a la vez incómodo. Aun así no podía negar sus impulsos. Camino los pasos que los separaban, ella vio esto y se levantó lo más rápido posible que pudo pero ya era muy tarde él había puesto sus grandes brazos a ambos lados de ella acorralándola entre el árbol y el.

-Emmett… aléjate. Necesito que te largues. ¿Es que no soy clara?-Ella se había visto abrumada, pero rápido se había recompuesto para estar a la defensa.

-Si… pero yo no quiero. O sencillamente no puedo. Dame un minuto.-Ella sin saber porque, se lo dio.

-¿Para qué?-Finalmente pregunto.

-Leah… es mejor que no sepas para que...-Este iba a seguir hablando pero decidió callar.

**Y** por tan pendejo que suene, así estuvieron prácticamente todo el minuto. Así de cerca. No tocándose, solo viéndose. Percibiendo el aroma del otro. Aunque según sus reglas o instintos (como le quieran llamar) de raza sus olores sean para el otro un olor insoportable que hace que queme sus olfatos. Ellos dos o ellos… algunos de los pocos que este olor 'horrible' no lo perciben, solo les llegaba el de dos personas sobrenaturales, su olor característico. El de ella olor a pinos (ya suponemos el porqué) y el de el olor a pelaje de oso con un toque de miel (no creo que tengo que explicarme).

Era más difícil de lo que supusieron.

-Adiós Leah.-Dijo en voz baja Emmett, aun en la misma posición.

-Adiós Em… mett.-Dijo ella temblando, y no precisamente porque se fuera a trasformar.

El minuto había acabado… sin más aunque alguien saliera lastimado o algunos… tenía que suceder. Ella lo tomo con sus manos de la mandíbula y empezó a besarle fieramente. El coloco sus manos en su cintura (como muchas veces anteriores) para subirla, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en su cadera. Para que el tomara las manos de ella y las pusiera juntas hacia atrás rosando el árbol y ese beso salvaje siguiera. No fueron horas, ni un cuarto de hora. Fueron tres minutos, exactamente tres minutos. Casualidad, ironía. La mitad del paraíso… eso les sucedió a ambos. Pero muchas cosas se interponían. Ella se soltó, el la bajo. Cabezas recostadas en sus frentes. Lagrimas recorriendo las mejillas coloradas de ella. Ojos aguados -o eso se cree- de parte de él. Pero tenían que ser fuerte. Un último beso… doloroso pero necesario recuerdo.

-Lo siento.-Fue lo que él dijo antes de irse, claro, como un borrón.

4.

Horas largas habían pasado de esos ahora recuerdos. Corría. Como había tenido que hacer un par de hora atrás. Corría… en fase… como loba suelta en busca de libertad. Metafórica y literalmente. Porque tenía que dejar salir todo el mal y sacarlo de una vez a él. Total… otras cosas ocurrirán, otros pasaran y todo vuelve a ocurrir… de una manera diferente.. y tal vez mejor. Pero siempre queda el inconveniente que de una huida se tiene que volver… sinceramente no importa la razón. ¿O ya la saben? ¿Una (la guerra) o dos? Solo el futuro es consciente de las jugadas del destino. Pero las personas crean o no, pueden decidir.

.

.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
